The Story of How I Got the Girl of My DreamsCat Valentine
by buffytheslayer14
Summary: This story is about Trina Vega falling in love with Cat Valentine. though in this story Trina is really nice and is a year younger then Tori. This story goes though Trina admitting she is gay and getting the girl she has fallen in love with. The rating may change within each chapter. I just want it to be a cute story. A Trina and Cat coupling story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I often wonder about her. She is always on my mind. When she talks to me i get lost in her eyes, they are like a portal to her beautiful mind. I just get lost in her words, she's just so passionate about whatever she talks about. Its just so adorable. So the girl i'm head over heels for is Cat Valentine. I really thought i would never fall for a girl, i mean i never suspected i was gay. Its just ever since my eyes saw her, i just instantly fell in love with her and now all i want is her. No one knows though, that i'm gay and for Cat.

I knew today was the day I needed to tell my sister,Tori Vega. My dreams about Cat have become very…intense. Its just so hard seeing her and not being able to call her mine. I finish school before Tori, so i was thinking of ways to tell her. I really don't know what happened but i remember freaking out, crying, getting ice cream out of the freezer and falling asleep on the kitchen floor. i remember waking up to seeing Tori's worried eyes looking at me.

"Trina, what the heck happened, why have you been crying. Are you alright?" Tori said, i could tell she was really worried.

I looked up at Tori and asked her the first thing that came to my mind." Will you love no matter what happens" I said while wiping a tear from my red eyes.

Tori frowned and me than lead me to the couch and hugged me really tight.

" Of course i will love you no matter what happens, why are you asking me this. Trina tell me what is wrong".

I knew i should just come clean and tell her." Tori, i think I'm gay".

Tori just stared at me. I took that as a sign that she hated me because she wouldn't answer me. I curled up into a ball and just stared crying hysterically. I didn't know i had any tears left to cry.

Then i felt Tori hugging me and telling me that its going to be alright.

She took my arms from being wrapped around my legs and asked me a straight to the point question.

" Who is it that you like Trina" She said with a smile. I then knew she didn't care that i was gay.

" Well you know her its….. Cat."

Tori kinda just stared at me with a smirk on her face.

I slapped her. " Whats so funny, Tori?"

" I knew you liked her from the beginning. I saw that you always got nervous around Cat especially when she hugs you. Its kinda funny. You really need to learn not to stare at her ass so obviously when she walks away" Tori finished saying this laughing.

It was now my turn to be shocked. I must admit she was right though. Whenever she is around me i feel like i need to always impress her. When she hugs me, she sends electricity though my body. I must admit whatever she does she makes it look so god dam sexy. Honestly she makes drinking look hot, i don't know how but she does.

"Tori, now is not the time to make fun of me. But honestly you notice all of those things?" Well damn i really need to step up my game.

"Yes Trina i do hhahah. Anyway a word of warning, Cat is sleeping over tonight" Tori announced.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I was sitting at my desk, drawing away in my sketchbook. I tried drawing different things but I would always end up drawing the same thing. Cat Valentine. I had recently fell in love with her, yeah i'm gay. I mean I wasn't gay until I met her, I don't know its just something about her that I need. So every page in my sketchbook is full of her. I have been up in my room all night because just downstairs was the girl of my dreams. Tori and Cat were having a sleepover. I know I cant be around her because I just get to nervous and start staring at her.

I recently told my sister, Tori that I was gay and in love with Cat. Oddly enough she already knew, guess I must have been pretty obvious always drooling over her.

I suddenly heard the door creak open and i quickly closed my sketchbook closed. I turned around to see who had entered my room. It was Cat.

"Hey Trina, what cha up too?" Said Cat giggly like usual.

"Ohh um nothing much just drawing" I said gesturing to my sketchbook which lay in front of me.

"Really thats cool, what are you drawing?" Cat was obviously interesting in my drawings.

I began to freak out because i couldn't tell her what was actually in the sketchbook.

"Ohh um nothing really just some basic drawings um yeah" I said, i felt like i was beginning to sweat. Cat obviously new something was up and was looking at me, i could just see many questions in her eyes.

" Trina what is up with you, you seem to be REALLY nervous every time your around me. You just seem to be avoiding me a lot. you wont even tell me the simplest things like what your drawing in your sketch book." I could see Cat was annoyed and angry at me. I dont know why but this set me off and i starting yelling the truth at her.

" Do you want to know what my problem is. Your my god damn problem. You are always on my mind, i cant stop thinking about you. I don't why but i have fallen in love with you." I picked up my book and started flipping through the page.

" and do you want to know whats in here. There are just millions of sketches of you. Its like you are imprinted in my brain. So yeah I'm in love with you, thats my problem." I felt tears slowing trickle down my face though it felt so good saying that out loud.

I looked at Cat, she was looking at me and i could tell she was thinking. I decided not to even bother crying and just sat down on my bed. I was just staring at the ground until i felt Cat's fingers take hold of my chin and lift it up. I looked into her eyes and saw she had also been crying. I didn't realise how long i had been staring in her eyes until i felt soft lips against mine. Cat was kissing i couldn't believe. Did she feel the same way.

I felt like i was heaven but we had to pull away because we needed to breathe.

I laid down on my bed and Cat sat next to me. I was the one who broke the silence.

" What does this mean, Cat? I said staring at her.

She looked at me back and hold grabbed hold of my hand. Her hand was a perfect fit.

She leant down and snuggled into my body. I leant over and kissed the top of her head slowly. At the same time i heard her whisper " I love you" I smiled and gave her a short but sweet kiss on the lips.

I pulled the blanket up and around us. I hugged close to my chest and fell asleep to the sound of her sweet breathing.


End file.
